toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnoll
Gnolls are a sapient species that resemble humanoid hyenas which are mainly found in Arrak, the McFluffle Bunny Empire, and Natural Green Land. Etymology and definition Although Gnolls are sometimes referred to as "dogs" in Natural Green Land and the McFluffle Bunny Empire, they are genetically closer to hyenas. History Gnolls have been known historically for being raiders and slavers. Many gnoll tribes had specific individuals designated as "spirit breakers", or tantekurash. Slaves of gnolls were often subjected to extreme deprivation, although gnolls are also known to avoid what they consider excessive or unnecessary violence. There are also stories of slaves suffering from Stockholm syndrome and reverring their gnoll masters, with such slaves being referred to as "savage souls" (kryshantel in the Gnoll language) and being used as shock troops. In the British colony of British Penglai (later NAME, located in the modern Crazon Sector), the colonial government forcibly removed gnoll pups from their packs and made them legal wards of the state. These gnoll pups were then taken to state institutions to be educated. The motivation for this was to "breed out" animalistic and primal tendencies in gnolls as part of a civilising mission, and although this goal is generally considered to have been achieved, the means to do so have continued to remain controversial. Similar policies were also carried out in mainland Penglai by the Kingdom of Loiwik. On the other hand, gnolls of the MBE did not share the same aggressive traits of their other brethren. MBE gnolls are typically curious and somewhat spontaneous in their actions. Habitat and population Gnoll populations are kept low by the fact that their infant mortality rate is high. Gnoll pups often hide in areas with entrances too small for adult gnolls to reach, where they will fight each other. Although this is intended as a form of play, it results in many deaths. Biology Anatomy and physiology Gnolls are typically larger than humans, easily reaching seven feet in height. On average, gnolls weigh between 280 and 320 pounds. They mature much quicker than humans, reaching maturity at the age of five, and typically only reaching 30 before dying. However, they do not become gradually weaken with age, with their strength typically leaving them suddenly very soon before their deaths. At a glance, it is extremely difficult to tell gnoll males and females apart, and as such, outsiders have been known to believe that gnolls are either hermaphrodites or that they can change sex, although neither of these is true. Gnolls are covered in thick fur that varies in colour from light to dark brown, and may be patterned with stripes or spots. Some gnolls (both male and female) have manes of fur similar to crests stretching from their heads down their spines. MBE gnolls differ in fur colour, with their fur being patterned in such varied colours as red, sable, tan, fawn or black, often with white markings. MBE gnolls also typically have longer snouts and generally less aggressive looking visages. The digestive system of a gnoll is very powerful, with their digestive juices allowing them to consume even teeth and bones. Gnolls have excellent eyesight, allowing them to see in the dark. Their eyes are normally bright yellow or green, and the reflective surfaces that give them their lowlight vision also causes their eyes to gleam in light. Gnolls are highly adept at imitating voices. Genetics Life cycle Diet Gnolls are carnivores, and will eat almost any meat. Biological variation Psychology Sleep and dreaming Consciousness and thought Motivation and emotion Culture Language The native language of gnolls is Gnoll, which to the uninitiated sounds like a mix of whines, cackles, and howls. In modern days many speak English and other languages. Gender roles Gnolls have a matriarchal society, with lineage being traced through the mother. In general however, there is little differentiation in the role of males and females in gnoll society. The strongest member of a gnoll pack, regardless of whether they are male or female, is the alpha of the pack and known as a pack lord. Kinship Clans play a major role in gnoll society, and gnolls have strong bonds with others of their bloodline. They have a very strong concept of loyalty, and are steadfast allies and friends to those they trust. Multiple clans are sometimes united into a war band for large scale hunts and raids. Ethnicity Material culture and technology Gnolls do not create many items, preferring to scavenge items that they need. They are known for taking trophies from defeated enemies. Body culture Religion and spirituality In ancient times, gnolls primarily worshipped the demon prince Yeenoghu, who they believe to be their creator. Another deity traditionally worshipped by gnolls is the demon prince Doresain. Both originate from tales in Arrakese folk religion. Philosophy and self-reflection Gnolls are extremely collectivist in nature, putting the betterment of their packs above individual concerns. When asking questions, gnolls will often intimidate the person they are questioning. This is not considered an act of aggression in gnoll society; rather, it is considered the more efficient way to get answers. Science and mathematics Art, music, and literature Category:Arrak Category:NGL Category:McFluffle Bunny Empire